1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-oxide semiconductor thin film transistors (MOS TFTs) are advantageous in high electron mobility, excellent electrical characteristics and manufacturing at low temperature, and therefore gain much attention. Recently, MOS TFTs are developed for application in radio frequency identification techniques (RFID) and flexible display devices. In a low-power and high-frequency circuit, it requires MOS TFTs having much higher electron mobility, as compared with conventional MOS TFTs. However, the electron mobility of typical MOS TFTs is less than 35 cm2V−1s−1, and is unsatisfied. Accordingly, there exists in this art a need for a novel MOS TFT that would provide excellent electron mobility.